Princess Towers
General Information *The Princess Tower is a ranged Tower that attacks opposing troops and can attack both air and ground units. **Princess Towers are classified as buildings and because of this, they will be directly targeted by troops like Giants, Hog Riders, Golems, and Wall Breakers. **Each player has a pair of 3x3 size Princess Towers on their respective side of the map, one on the left and one on the right of the King's Tower. *Destroying an opposing Princess Tower awards a player a Crown and grants the player additional territory across the river (commonly called a "pocket") where cards can be cast upon (the Royal Recruits card needs both Princess Towers to be destroyed to be deployed in the pocket). *The level of your Towers is equivalent to your King Level. *The Princess Tower's hitpoints and damage are increased by roughly +8% per level when upgrading from level 1 to level 9 and roughly +10% per level from level 9 to level 13. **Since cards' damage, hitpoints and healing increase by +10% per level, max level (13) gameplay is practically identical to tournament standard (9) gameplay (only the Rage whose duration increases by level, and the Lumberjack who drops the Rage, are truly stronger at higher levels). At lower levels, Princess Towers are slightly stronger compared to cards. **For example, a Princess Tower will one-shot the same level Fire Spirits at level 8 or below, but not at level 9 or above. Also, a level 3 Rocket will take 17.2% of the health of a level 3 Princess Tower while a maxed Rocket will take 19.5% of the health of a maxed Princess Tower. *Princess Towers, along with the King's Tower, receive 65% reduced damage from spells and 60% reduced damage from the Miner. *The Princess Towers' attack speed can be increased by a Rage spell like all other offensive buildings and troops. *The Princess Towers have an attack range that is 0.5 tiles longer and a hit speed that is 0.2 seconds faster than the King's Tower. Trivia *The Princess Tower resembles the Archer Tower in Clash of Clans. *According to one of the Loading Screen Hints in-game, the Princess Towers are guarded by the King's Princesses. **However, they have decreased range versus a normal Princess, have a faster hit speed, deal less damage, and don't have splash damage as they don't appear to have multiple arrows when shot. It is possible that the Princesses on the Princess Towers deal less damage than normal Princesses because their arrows aren't on fire. **Before the November 2016 update, they had a different appearance than the Princess. *The November Update slightly modified the shooting animation of the Princess atop the Princess Tower. The animation now appears smoother and the Princess now leans backward more clearly before shooting. The appearance also changed so now it looks like a normal Princess. History *They were previously named Arena Towers. The June 2017 Update renamed them to Princess Towers. *Their crowns were changed from gold to silver in the December 2017 Update. fr:Tours des princesses Category:Crown Towers